Irresistible Force
by Allina Ferreira
Summary: O que você faria se passasse por essa situação? Meu primeiro hentai espero que gostem!


Era um fim de tarde como outro qualquer

**Irresistible force**

Era um fim de tarde como outro qualquer. Bom pelo menos eu achava que seria. O céu estava nublado, o que dava um ar triste ao dia. Eu odiava a chuva.

Eu falei muito bem _odiava_, já não odeio mais, principalmente depois do que aconteceu ontem.

Fiquei na varanda, observando as pessoas passarem apressadas, algumas com seus guarda-chuvas do lado, outros mesmo vendo que estava prestes a ocorrer uma tempestade, não se preocuparam em se prevenir. Não sei quanto tempo levou para que finalmente as gotas de água caíssem, fazendo com que os desprevenidos procurassem um abrigo. Eu olhava especialmente para um que estava debaixo de uma árvore, defronte a minha casa. A chuva logo se intensificou, raios e trovões davam o ar da graça, fazendo o fim de tarde ficar mais assustador. Mas eu não estava incomodada com isso. Eu prestava atenção no homem que estava embaixo da árvore, totalmente ensopado. Constantemente nossos olhares se encontravam. Confesso que senti uma certa simpatia por ele e resolvi fazer uma coisa que nunca havia feito: chamar um estranho para minha casa. Peguei um guarda-chuva e fui ao seu encontro. Não adiantou nada, bastou eu sair para me molhar. Bom, agora que eu já estava lá tinha que ir. Como diz o ditado, quem saí na chuva é pra se molhar.

-Não precisa ficar aí, pode vir pra minha casa esperar a chuva passar se quiser.

Ele nada me respondeu apenas sorriu e me acompanhou. Ao entrar na minha casa, percebi como o estranho era bonito... Eu disse bonito? Bonito é apelido. O carinha era um deus grego. Fiquei encantada com sua beleza. Tinha longos cabelos azuis, olhos verdes enigmáticos, o sorriso perfeito, e o corpo... Ah quando eu lembro do corpo passo mal. A roupa molhada ficou grudada nele, deixando todos aqueles músculos definidos visíveis.

Soltei um suspiro sem querer ao percorrer o seu corpo com meu olhar. Voltei dos devaneios e o encarei. Então percebi que ele também me olhava sorrindo, passando a língua nos lábios. Só então vi que ele olhava para meus seios, que se exibiam no vestido branco que molhado se tornou transparente. Não preciso dizer que me senti desconfortável.

Abri a porta e entramos. Indiquei-lhe o banheiro e peguei suas roupas para colocar na secadora. Como não havia nenhuma roupa que o servisse, foi obrigado a ficar com um roupão de banho. Enquanto estava no banheiro, troquei de roupa rapidamente, e preparei um chá. Quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, não me controlei e dei risada. O roupão era curto, deixando suas pernas à mostra, juntamente com seu peitoral. Parei de rir imediatamente quando o vi corar.

-Suas roupas estão na secadora.

-Não sabe como isso me tranqüiliza.

Assim como ele, sua voz era extremamente sensual e excitante. Resolvi continuar a conversa.

-Desculpe por não ter algo descente para você vestir.

-Não precisa se desculpar eu agradeço por você não ter me deixado lá fora.

-Então, como se chama?

-Kanon. E você?

-Alejandra.

-É um belo nome. Origem espanhola não é mesmo?

-Sim estou aqui na Grécia há dois anos mais ou menos.

Eu servi o chá para nós dois. Bebia em silêncio, apenas observando as reações dele. Meus olhos novamente pararam no seu peito. Senti uma vontade enorme de tirar aquele roupão dele e... Meu Deus como pode ser! Preciso me controlar eu nem conheço esse homem!

-Alejandra, está tudo bem?

-Claro, por que não estaria?

Com certeza eu devo ter dado alguma bandeira sobre o que eu pensava. Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo até que resolvi tomar uma atitude para afastá-lo de mim.

-Venha, vou te levar pro quarto de hóspedes. Essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo. Além disso, sei que não está se sentindo confortável. Pelo menos lá você fica mais à vontade.

Respirei aliviada quando ele aceitou. Desejei uma boa noite e fui para meu quarto.

Fiquei perdida em pensamentos, imaginando como seria aquele corpo sem aquele roupão, tocar aquele corpo atlético...

-Chega Alejandra!

Talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho. Frio de preferência.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Kanon.

-Ouvi você gritar, está tudo bem?

Dessa vez juro que tentei, mas não consegui. Empurrei Kanon contra a parede e tirei o roupão que ele trajava. Aliás, a mesma coisa que nada. Olhava maravilhada para aquele corpo divino, e ao ver sua potência quase enlouqueci. Toquei seu tórax e senti minhas mãos trêmulas. Fui mais além e mordi um de seus mamilos.

Por sorte, estávamos querendo a mesma coisa. Ele tirou a calça de moletom que eu usava junto com minha calcinha e me apoiou numa mesinha que enfeitava o corredor. Sem pensar duas vezes, me penetrou. Eu agarrei seus longos cabelos e gritava a cada estocada que sentia. Então, senti uma sensação atormentadora de prazer, o que me fez gritar ainda mais.

Ficamos ali por meia hora ou mais até ele resolver dar uma trégua. Enquanto eu me recuperava, ele tirou o resto das minhas roupas e sorriu maliciosamente quando viu meus seios. O mesmo sorriso de quando estávamos parados na entrada da minha casa. Percebendo a vontade dele, joguei a cabeça para trás e arqueei meu corpo em sua direção. Não economizou nas mordidas, nos beijos e sugadas. Suas mãos me acariciavam a feminilidade. Eu já não tinha mais forças, estava extasiada. E quando menos esperei, ele me fez sentir tudo de novo.

-Kanon, eu... Leve-me pra cama.

Ele parecia não me ouvir. Falei pela segunda vez e nada. Beijou-me nos lábios e me ergueu, atendendo assim o meu apelo.

Abriu minhas pernas e agora com a língua explorava a minha região mais sensível. Já não agüentava mais aquilo. Kanon era insaciável. Depois de me ter por três vezes na cama, finalmente seu corpo chegou à exaustão. Aninhou sua cabeça entre meus seios. Dei risada. Não sei por que, mas parecia gostar mais deles do que qualquer outra coisa no meu corpo. Acariciava seus logos cabelos, molhados pelo suor, até me entregar ao sono.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Kanon ainda dormia sobre mim, na mesma posição. Permaneci o mais imóvel possível, pois não queria acordá-lo. Fechei os olhos. Algum tempo depois, senti o peso saindo do meu corpo. Ele me olhava com uma expressão tão angelical que me perguntei se era a mesma pessoa de ontem, que me amou com tanto ardor.

Deu-me um beijo leve, devagar e pude assim saborear aquela boca. Mais uma vez então, nos entregamos um ao outro, mas bem diferente das vezes anteriores.

Fizemos o desjejum em silêncio. Ele já havia vestido sua roupa e estava pronto para partir.A hora mais temida por mim havia chegado. Agora só me restaria lembranças daquela noite. Ah não ser...

-Eu tenho que ir – ele me beijou os lábios – Mas volto ao anoitecer. Esteja preparada.


End file.
